


Through His Jade Eyes

by Ga_Peach



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, PoleVaulter!Eiji, Singer!Ash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some angst, but not a lot I promise, just love for the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga_Peach/pseuds/Ga_Peach
Summary: Eiji wasn't sure how he let himself be talked into going to a rock concert.“Are you sure we’re at the right place?” He asked. Shorter laughed at him, and stopped walking to look at the raven haired boy.“Eiji, please, just trust me. I wouldn't have begged for you to come if I didn't know that you would enjoy it.” He turned and continued walking through the lively crowd, which, although the show hadn't started, was already full of energy. Eiji hurried to keep up.The crowd got quiet as the blonde lead singer grabbed the microphone. The band started the first song, playing so loud Eiji was sure he would have hearing loss afterwards. He could feel the drums in his chest, filling him, beating alongside his heart.Then, the boy started to sing.





	1. “Crush”

          Eiji wasn't sure how he let himself be talked into going to a rock concert. He never really cared for the genre, but Shorter insisted that the local band playing would be good, so he obliged. When they arrived, Eiji already regretted going. It reeked of teenage body odor and alcohol. Eiji shot Shorter a panicked look.

          “Are you sure we’re at the right place?” He asked. Shorter laughed at him, and stopped walking to look at the raven haired boy.

          “Eiji, please, just trust me. I wouldn't have begged for you to come if I didn't _know_ that you would enjoy it.” He turned and continued walking through the lively crowd, which, although the show hadn't started, was already full of energy. Eiji hurried to keep up.

          As they walked, several people recognized Shorter, calling his name or fist bumping him as he passed. This only made Eiji feel even more uncomfortable, as he obviously did not fit in with this crowd. Not to mention that he was seriously underdressed. Everyone else looked much more natural than him with their piercings and heavy eyeliner. Eiji, wearing cuffed jeans and a bright blue t-shirt, stuck out like a sore thumb.

          “Where are we going?” Eiji questioned Shorter, raising his voice over the loud talking all around them. Shorter flashed him a toothy grin.

          “We’re going to the best seats in the house! Well… not exactly _seats_ but you get it.” Eiji didn't get it. Did it really matter that much where they stood? You can hear the music from a mile away… After a few more minutes of squeezing through the crowd, they had arrived to their spot.

          “Hey when is it going to st-” Eiji’s question was cut off by loud screams as the band walked on stage.

          There were four members; a drummer, a guitarist, a bassist, and the lead singer. All of them were dressed in eye catching clothing and each had their own unique style. Still, the singer, a blonde boy with piercing jade eyes, was the first to capture Eiji’s attention.

          The boy walked up to the microphone and scanned the crowd, searching for something. He turned his attention to where he and Shorter stood, making eye contact with the taller boy behind him. Shorter’s hair was impossible to miss.

          _Does Shorter know him?_ Eiji thought. However, before he could make out what the singer was saying to Shorter, the eye contact to passed to Eiji. The boy smiled and winked, making Eiji look away, a furious blush already blooming on his cheeks. The singer was quite the charmer.

          The crowd got quiet as the blonde grabbed the microphone. The band started the first song, playing so loud Eiji was sure he would have hearing loss afterwards. He could feel the drums in his chest, filling him, beating alongside his heart. Then, the boy started to sing.

      _‘Let me know that I’ve done wrong,’_

_‘When I’ve known this all along’_

_‘I go around a time or two’_

_‘Just to waste my time with you’_

          Eiji clutched at his heart as he felt it speed up. The singer had the voice of an angel, and for some reason, Eiji felt compelled to fix all of his attention on him. He felt himself start to bop his head to the beat, a smile plastered on his face.

    _‘Tell me all that you’ve thrown away’_

_‘Find out games you don't wanna play’_

_‘You are the only one that needs to_

_know’_

          The drummer beat down on the drums, making them louder and even more energetic.

_‘I’ll keep you my dirty little secret’_

_‘Dirty little secret’_

_‘Don't tell anyone, or you’ll be just_

_another regret’_

_‘Just another regret, hope that you can_

_keep it’_

_‘My dirty little secret’_

          Eiji had fully expected not to enjoy this concert, but boy was he proved wrong. He felt himself mouthing the words of the chorus each time it came around and dancing to the song as the band played. Eiji let himself get completely lost in the experience, only for it to end as quickly as it began.

          As the band played their last note and the singer sang his last words, the audience began to immediately cheer, Eiji included. He was ecstatic, but the end of the song left an empty feeling in him, making him crave more. He turned behind him and looked at Shorter, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

          “Told you so.”

 

 

 

          After the concert ended and the band left the stage, Eiji couldn't help but feel disappointed that it was over. He really enjoyed himself for the first time in a long time, and now he had to go back to his regularly scheduled summer break, and even that was going to end soon. Then it was back to high school for senior year...

          “Eiji are you coming?” He heard Shorter say. Eiji raised an eyebrow.

          “Coming where?”

          “To meet the band, of course!” Eiji’s eyes lit up and he immediately whipped around to face Shorter.

          “Seriously?! We’re going to meet them?” He asked, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastically. Shorter’s reaction only confirmed that maybe Eiji was a little _too_ excited to meet a group of _high-schoolers_. Eiji’s face flushed pink with embarrassment. “I-I mean… cool. Let's go.” Eiji coughed and tried to play it cool, but that didn't keep Shorter from laughing at him.

           “Hey!” A voice yelled in their direction. Eiji turned to see none other than the lead singer he had been drooling over all night standing just a few feet away from him. His breath hitched.

          Shorter walked over and fist-bumped the blonde, complimenting him on the performance. Eiji just watched silently, trying his best not to completely embarrass himself.

          “Eiji,” Shorter began, gesturing to the boy, “this is my friend Ash, he’s the lead singer for the band Frozen Lynx we just watched!” Ash held out his hand for a handshake and smiled at Eiji.

          “Nice to meet you, Eiji.” Ash grinned. Eiji had never been so fond of his name until now. He could listen to Ash say it all day.

          “Likewise.” Eiji squeaked out. He shook the blonde’s hand, avoiding looking him in the eyes, afraid he might get lost in them. Shorter shot Eiji a look, clearly confused on why he was acting so strange in front of the guy he had practically worshipped all night.

            Ash turned back to Shorter, and they talked for a few minutes before Ash got a text from his band members, who needed him to help put up sets. He apologized for having to leave so early. Shorter hugged Ash and told him to keep in touch. Ash started to walk away, but something told Eiji to say something else to him.

          “A-Ash!” Eiji yelled, startling himself and Shorter. Ash turned around making eye contact with him. They were only about two yards away from each other. Eiji felt like they were miles away, but at the same time he also felt incredibly close to the boy. “You performed really well tonight. I-” Eiji cleared his throat, “I really enjoyed the music.” Ash smiled at him, making all sorts of different emotions bubble up inside Eiji.

          “Thanks.” Ash said back to him. “I’ll remember you, Eiji.” With that, the singer turned and left leaving Eiji to stare as he walked away. Shorter tapped Eiji on the shoulder, trying to grab his attention, but Eiji was so entranced with Ash that he almost didn't realize he was being touched.

 

 

 

 

          That night, Eiji couldn't sleep. Every time he would close his eyes, blonde hair and green eyes would show up, taunting him and playing with his emotions. The ride home with Shorter was anything but quiet with Shorter asking any and every question about how Eiji felt, not only about the experience, but about Ash.

          Eiji continued to deny he had any real feelings towards the blonde. It was just a little crush. It’s harmless. He didn't even know the guy! Right…? Eiji decided to answer that later. Tomorrow, he would wake up and completely forget his little crush.

          Hopefully…

 

 

 

            The next day, Eiji was successful in forgetting Ash. The whole morning, he hadn't thought of him once and he was very proud of that fact.

          He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and even got dressed for the day without one mention of him. However, he was reminded when Shorter sent him a text.

**Morning! You over your crush yet?**

                              Haha Shorter. Very funny.

**Aww don't be mad at me!**

**I'm just trying to be a**

**good friend ToT**

                                     Well to let you know,

                                 yes. I am over my little

                                      “crush” or whatever.

**Oh so you admit it was a crush?**

                                   It wasn’t a _real_ crush!

**Sorry Eiji, I don't make the rules,**

**I just enforce them.**

**And the rules say that it**

**was still a crush.**

                        Oh whatever, pineapple head.

**Lmaooo! That was harsh >o< **

**Good luck at open house today,**

**hope your crush shows up!**

 

 

          Eiji raised an eyebrow at that. What did he mean he hopes Ash shows up? Eiji put his phone in his pocket and ignored the message. You can never know what Shorter is trying to say these days. He had an open house to get to.

          He let his mom know he was leaving and got in his car. As he was pulling out of his driveway, a motorcycle raced passed him, nearly hitting his car. Eiji rolled his eyes.

            _Careless_ … He thought.

 

 

 

           At the school, he met up with his friends from the pole vaulting team. They all welcomed him back with warm smiles and friendly fistbumps. Eiji was so glad to be back, he missed practices and vaulting. If only he could continue pole vaulting after high school.

          They walked to the front where Eiji was given his new schedule. Everything seemed to be in order, except, one class stuck out to him.

          “BC Calculus?!” He exclaimed. “I’m not supposed to be taking that!” Eiji turned around and marched back to the lady who gave him his schedule.

          “Excuse me ma’am, but I don't think this class is supposed to be on my schedule.” She looked him up and down with a cold stare that radiated _I don’t give a tiny rat’s ass_. It reminded Eiji of his grandmother…

          “Sorry kid,” she said unenthusiastically, “I don't make the schedules, I just hand them out.” She then looked away and began helping the next person behind him.

         Eiji stood there helplessly. Looks like he had to deal with this himself. He joined his friends again, listening intently to their conversation.

          “Hey Ei-chan!” One of them called, “Did you hear there’s a new student?” Eiji frowned. Usually he was aware of new students, but he hadn't heard anything about this one.

          “I heard he has a 200+ IQ!” Another one of his friends said. They all laughed.

          “That can't be true.” Eiji insisted. “He’s only a highschooler.” They continued this topic of conversation for a while, arguing whether or not the rumors they had heard about the new student were true, until Eiji finally reached his BC Calculus class.

          “Hey!” His friend shouted, “That’s the new student!”

          Eiji peered into the classroom to see a boy with bright blonde hair and piercing Jade eyes staring right back at him.

          “Ash.” He breathed.


	2. Fine Dining

          Although they had only met less than 24 hours ago, Ash had Eiji completely speechless for the second time. The blonde wore a simple outfit, a stark contrast to his look during the concert. He was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a green flannel wrapped around his waist to tie it all together. His eyes shone like emeralds, and his silky blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Ash still hadn’t dropped eye contact. Eiji’s mouth felt dry. 

 

          “Do I know you?” Ash asked hesitantly. The boy’s eyes were furrowed, showing he was thinking hard, likely trying to remember last night’s events. He took a few minutes to study Eiji, causing pink blush to bloom on the Japanese boy’s cheeks. Ash’s eyes raked over Eiji’s body, taking in every detail of his outfit, his posture, his feelings which Eiji was sure were written all over his face in bold letters. Finally it clicked. “Oh, right! You're Shorter’s friend, right?” He smiled, and Eiji struggled to get any words out of his mouth.

 

         “I- um, yes. I'm- yes, I’m his friend. Shorter's, I mean.” Eiji laughed self-consciously, and rubbed the back of his neck. “So to answer your question, yes. I’m Shorter’s friend.” The room went completely quiet other than the silent laughs of Eiji’s friends. Ash coughed nervously. 

 

          “So you're taking BC Calc too?” Eiji began to shake his head, ready to explain how his schedule was messed up and he had to get it changed, but something deep down inside stopped him. 

          “Yes.” Eiji answered confidently. Almost immediately, his friends around him shot strange looks in his direction, as to silently say ‘ _ wait, what? _ ’.  Eiji wondered whether or not this was the right decision to make, but once Ash flashed him that signature grin, it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

 

          “Great.” Ash said, “I’ll see you in class in a few weeks then?” Eiji nodded furiously, mumbling something incoherent which thankfully, Ash did not ask about further. The blonde smiled once again and walked out of the room, leaving Eiji and his friends to stare after him as he strolled down the hallway. 

 

          One of Eiji’s friends gaped at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

 

          “Who the hell was that?” His friend exclaimed. Eiji laughed nervously.

 

          “A friend.” Before his friends could press him further for information, Eiji managed to slip away down the corridor to the boy’s bathrooms. The walls, which were once white, were now a grimy yellow, and half of the stalls didn’t even lock.  _ Have they ever cleaned this place?  _ Eiji thought.

 

           He waltzed over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. There was his reflection, the same dark haired, dark eyed, average boy staring back at him. Did he really think that he could ever have a chance with Ash? Eiji threw some cold water on his face, and let out a sigh. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on his self hatred. 

 

           As he walked out of the restroom, Eiji’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

  
  
  


**Dinner tonight at Chang Dai?**

  
  
  


           Eiji smiled at his phone. Shorter was

always able to cheer him up. 

  
  
  


**Dinner tonight at Chang Dai?**

 

                               Depends. Who’s cooking? 

 

**What if I said I was?**

 

                                     Well, it looks like I'm 

                                suddenly busy tonight...

 

**I’m joking! Nadia’s cooking**

**tonight.**

 

                            Then I’ll see you at 7:00 :)

 

**See Ya! :D**

  
  


          Dinner with Shorter was exactly what Eiji needed, a relaxing time with his friend where he wouldn’t have to think about school, pole vaulting, and most importantly, his crush on Ash.

  
  
  


          “When is he getting here?” Ash asked Shorter. Nearly thirty minutes had passed and Shorter’s guest was still nowhere to be seen. He was getting very impatient… and hungry. The mouthwatering smells coming from the kitchen weren’t helping his cravings for Nadia’s dumplings. However, Shorter refused to take even a drink order from Ash until his guest arrived, so Ash was left to starve until then.

 

          Shorter rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. “Ash you can wait a few more minutes until you get your food. Eiji doesn’t live that far from here!” Ash sat up and stared at Shorter with shock. 

 

          “Your guest is Eiji?” He questioned, perhaps a little too loudly. Ash was now leaning across the table in the Asian’s direction, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Shorter simply looked at Ash innocently and nodded.

 

          “Do you... not‍ like him?” 

 

          “No no, he’s super nice I’m just… surprised?” Ash stated. It sounded more like a question than a statement. For a moment, Ash thought that he saw Shorter’s lips curl into a smirk, but as quickly as it had appeared, any trace of it was gone. Ash opened up his mouth to comment on it, but he never got the chance. Shorter was already walking to the front of the restaurant where an adorable looking Eiji Okumura was standing, searching for a tuft of bright purple hair. 

 

          Eiji was dressed simply, sporting a striped pink shirt that was tucked into high waisted jean shorts. When he saw Shorter, his look of confusion morphed into an easy smile and his dark chocolate eyes lit up. Ash felt like he needed a map for the boy’s eyes alone, since he was feeling utterly lost in them. Suddenly, those eyes were fixed on Ash, Amber meeting Jade. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other, Ash in awe and Eiji in disbelief. 

 

         “Ash!” A faraway voice called out. Ash couldn’t tear his eyes from Eiji, so entranced that he didn’t even realize that his friend was tapping him on the shoulder. 

         “Ash!” The voice called again. It was louder this time. 

        “Ash! Snap out of it!” Now obviously Shorter’s voice called out to him, crystal clear. Ash blinked and looked to his left where his friend was standing. 

 

         “Yes?” Ash asked tentatively, every once in a while turning to glance over at Eiji.  _ When had Shorter come over here? _ Ash thought. Was he really that easily distracted that he missed his friend walking towards him? Ash felt his cheeks heat up at the realization.

 

          Shorter rolled his eyes at Ash. “So nice of you to join us!” He said sarcastically. Shorter sat down beside Ash and waved over to Eiji, signaling the raven haired boy to meet them. Ash was suddenly aware of how fast his heart was beating.

         “While you were making goo-goo eyes at him, I was busy taking Eiji’s drink order. Now, what do you want to drink, dingus?” Ash’s face flushed. 

 

         “I was not making  _ goo-goo  _ eyes at him!” He whispered angrily. Shorter rolled his eyes again and laughed. This only served to make Ash even more embarrassed.

 

         “Ash it’s obvious to literally  _ everyone _ in this room that you have some kind of thing for him.” Ash blushed harder, ready to argue, but for some reason he was struggling to get any words out of his mouth. It was as if a spell was placed on him where all he could speak was word vomit. This only proved Shorter’s point further so Ash decided to just shut himself up. 

        “Anyway, what do you want to drink?” 

 

          Ash sat back and pouted, arms crossed and brows furrowed. “I’ll have a coke.” He grumbled in Shorter’s direction, blush still very visible. Shorter grinned and leaned in closer to Ash. 

 

        “Sorry we only have Pepsi products, is Pepsi okay?” Ash picked up his menu and hit Shorter’s back as the boy walked away to the kitchen, laughing at  _ his own _ joke.  _ Asshole… _ He thought. However, Shorter was  _ his  _ asshole. 

 

         Ash thought back to what Shorter had said to him. Were his emotions really written all over his face? Was it really that easy to read him? And most importantly, had Eiji already noticed? Ash buried his face in his hands. When had he become such a sap?

 

         Ash felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. “Jesus Shorter,” he growled as he turned towards the boy, “could you give me a-“ Ash froze in his tracks and stared at the boy in front of him. Eiji was there, standing just a few inches away from Ash, smile planted on his face, and face nearly touching Ash’s. “-second.” Ash gulped. He could feel Eiji’s breath on his face. 

 

         Eiji was the first to move away, embarrassed and apologetic. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” He said quietly. Ash blinked a few times before he was able to process what exactly had just happened. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about how long Eiji’s eyelashes were and how pink Eiji’s lips were.

 

         “No no, you’re fine! There’s no reason to apologize! You can sit anywhere at the table.” Ash replied. Eiji nodded and smiled at Ash before he sat down in the seat directly across Ash. He laid his chin in his hands and leaned towards Ash. 

 

         “So,” He began, “what’s it like being in a band?” Ash stared at Eiji. Was he really insisting to keep up a conversation? 

 

         “You know Eiji, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. It’s okay, Shorter will be here in a minute.” Eiji looked downright offended.

 

          “No Ash, I  _ want  _ to talk to you!” Eiji explained. “I’m not just talking to you out of courtesy, I really would like to get to know you!” Eiji’s cheeks were colored the lightest shade of pink once he finished talking, and Ash couldn’t help but think about how cute it was. 

 

          Ash leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Okay then, you win. What was your question again? What’s it like to be-“ 

 

           “In a band.” Eiji finished for him. 

 

           “In a band, right.” Ash repeated. “Well, in my own experience, it’s dreadfully boring. You’d hate it.” Eiji hit Ash on the arm. 

 

           “You be quiet!” Eiji giggled. Ash found himself laughing a bit too. 

 

          “I’m being serious! It’s all fake what you see in movies and magazines. Really it’s just getting up on stage and singing a song every once in a while. Sure, it’s fun, but once you do it for a while it gets kind of repetitive.” Eiji frowned. 

 

           “So… you don’t like being a singer?” Eiji questioned. He looked up, pulling his chin out of his hands. 

 

          “No, I love it. It’s just not everything it’s painted out to be is all.” Eiji mouth made an ‘o’ shape, and he relaxed again, satisfied with Ash’s answer. Just as Eiji opened his mouth to ask another question, Shorter places their drinks down at the table and sat beside Eiji, throwing an arm around his back. 

 

            “So, what’s going on here? Y’all two dating yet?” Both Ash and Eiji flushed at this, both denying profusely and making excuses. Shorter laughed. “I’m just playing you two, calm down.” Ash rolled his eyes.  _ Typical Shorter _ . He thought. 

 

          They continued like this for about an hour, Shorter making jokes, Ash responding sarcastically, and Eiji joining in every once in a while. He envied the friendship Ash and Shorter seemed to have. They were completely comfortable around each other, laughing and smiling as they ate. 

 

           Eiji also couldn’t help notice that he had never seen Ash smile so wide since he’d met him. Seeing Ash genuinely laugh made Eiji feel warm inside, although he wasn’t sure why. 

 

           After finishing dinner, Eiji thanked Nadia and Shorter for the food and went to pay the bill, only to find that it had already been paid for. Before he could ask, Shorter explained everything to him. 

 

            “Ash’s mom does photography work for popular magazines and his dad is a really good journalist. They’re pretty loaded.”  _ Ash’s family is rich?  _ Eiji thought. Ash didn’t seem stuck up or snobby like any of the rich people he’d known before. All of them acted like they were so much higher than you, and Ash was never like that to Eiji. He watched as the blonde walked away to his car, not even waving goodbye. Eiji smiled. 

 

          What was it about this boy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you for reading ;0; I’ve struggled finishing this chapter for like, a month and i’m finally finished with it. You might see a few more edits being done here and there with this chapter though haha. Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated, so feel free to express your (hopefully happy) feelings in the comments! 
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m writing this with the hopes that it will help mend my broken heart while writing He Hung The Stars! (my other fic) So far, I’ve had a lot of fun and I hope to continue this! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter with kudos or with a comment! Comments always make my day and give me motivation to continue writing :) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Until next chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s. follow me on twitter @leeyuelesbain :0)


End file.
